Todomatsu Matsuno
Todomatsu Matsuno (松野 トド松 Matsuno Todomatsu), ''created by Fujio Akatsuka, is one of The Sextuplets in Osomatsu-kun. He occasionally may appear alongside his brothers as part of Akatsuka's Star System. Overview Todomatsu is usually nameless and unidentified if he appears outside -kun, or simply blends in with the other five brothers as he would. With his initial placement in the role-call and in the Osomatsu-kun Ondo of the 1988 series, it could be assumed that he is the second-youngest brother but Fujio Pro and other recent materials have clarified him as the youngest and added an "in the end"/"after all" (''todo no tsumari) descriptor to his profile; some may incorrectly assume this to be his catchphrase in the series, but it is never said at all. Like the others, he is usually set as a 10-year old boy. Physical Appearance As with the other sextuplets, he was initially drawn by Akatsuka to be shorter, and have a large upturned nose, smaller eyes, and a long low-set mouth. But perhaps in an attempt to make the protagonists cuter, his face changed with the second and subsequent chapters, though his height would also gradually increase along with the rest of the Matsunos. He has a round face and large eyes, and black hair in a bowlcut-like style (though initially the fringe may appear suggested to be sideswept), and usually can be seen wearing a deep blue uniform coat with three gold buttons, and a pair of lighter-colored pants. The 1988 series and later illustrations seem to favor a smaller, rounder body shape for him and the other brothers compared to the 1960s' favoring of the taller leaner designs. Settings as an adult "Osomatsu-kun after 30 Years" shows him to be a tall man that has his hair shaved into a buzzcut at age 40, and he and the others are irritated at Osomatsu for still looking the most youthful out of all of them. In comparison, the 1988 "Iyami in 40 Years" episode shows Todomatsu as a shorter, rounder 50-year old with visible wrinkles and his hair teased up into an 80s-style pompadour like the rest of the brothers (except Choromatsu). In the punchline of the "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" chapter, it is not explicitly identified which of two brothers may be Todomatsu; he is either the balding one who is married, or he is the greying brother who is upset by being coughed on by Karamatsu. Some may point out that the former's proximity to Karamatsu may suggest it being Todomatsu, but others may point out that the other man is also close to Karamatsu and had been consistently bothered by him through the chapter (and that Fujio Pro had commonly grouped the duos by their names in this period). The 35-year old Todomatsu in the "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" beer ad has a shaved but spiky buzz-cut with burr-like hairs sticking out, and stubbly facial hair. He is also a heavy smoker. Personality The Koredeiinoda website currently ponders if Todomatsu is a spoiled child or laid-back in being the youngest, but states "there is no clear evidence". Similarly, all the official Fujio Pro site has to say about him is that he is the youngest of the six. However, in Akatsuka's early settings in Shonen Sunday, Todomatsu is described as an easily-flustered person, and the CR Osomatsu-kun game corroborates this in its profile and adds that he is the one that often falls down a lot with his hastiness. Some current art and merchandise will have the falling sextuplet sticking out six fingers to show that he is Todomatsu as well. In the manga itself, Todomatsu wouldn't often seem like he is treated as the youngest or most innocent child, and seems to be more aggressive to children like Chibita, along with his complaining and frustration about situations. After a while, as stated at least twice, one notable characteristic seems to be his hate of being in a bath, with him explaining that he gets overheated easily. It does not appear to extend to a general dislike of bathing or water, as he can be seen having fun at other times, but more in that he'd prefer to avoid any unnecessary heat. In the Comic BomBom run, he is shown to be rather sensitive and upset in one story at Osomatsu forgetting his name and repeatedly insists with tears that "I'm Todomatsu! Todomatsu!" and emphasizing his name ("Todomatsu is happy too!"). In "Our Rooms are Cool", he manages to take advantage of claiming the kitchen as his living space and orders his family to pay 1500 yen each to eat the special dinner that he cooked. Relationships with Other Characters Karamatsu Ichimatsu Jyushimatsu Osomatsu Choromatsu Chibita Totoko Iyami History Osomatsu-kun (manga) Appearances in Animation Osomatsu-kun (1966) Furious Ataro (1969) Osomatsu-kun (1988) Osomatsu-san For additional detailed information, see also the Osomatsu-san wiki Portrayals Voice Acting * Osomatsu-kun (1966)- Haruko Kitahama, Keiko Yamamoto (early understudy), Mari Kitagawa (later understudy) * Furious Ataro (1969)- Masako Nozawa * Osomatsu-kun (1988), related specials- Megumi Hayashibara * One-time 1988 understudy- Mari Mashiba (1 line in episode 46, due to Hayashibara already being used to voice Ichimatsu in the previous scene) * CR Osomatsu-kun- Yui Shoji * Osomatsu-san- Miyu Irino Live Action Todomatsu was portrayed by Daisuke Matsuno (of the comedy duo "The AB Brothers") in the 1985 Monday Dramaland special. Foreign Names Gallery Trivia References External Links * Todomatsu profile at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Characters and Mascots Category:Osomatsu-kun